


Happy Birthday, Bucky! (A Time After Time Scene)

by justsomebucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, additional scene to another story, dad!bucky, honestly bucky is so cute you're gonna wanna scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomebucky/pseuds/justsomebucky
Summary: It's Bucky's birthday and his family wants to surprise him. Written for Bucky's 100th Birthday!





	Happy Birthday, Bucky! (A Time After Time Scene)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time After Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361870) by [justsomebucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomebucky/pseuds/justsomebucky). 



“Okay, Zoey, Daddy will be home soon, so we’re going to sing just like we practiced, okay?”

“ _Yeah!_ ”

You smiled at your daughter, brushing some of her hair back from her face affectionately. It still amazed you, this whole _having a family_ _with Bucky_ thing, even though you’d been together for a long time now and in love even longer.  

Today was Bucky’s birthday, and while he always insisted that you act like it was just another day, you never let it pass without doing something special.

Earlier, you strapped little Samuel into his car seat and drove to pick Zoey up early from kindergarten just for this occasion. Sam was currently down for his nap, but you and Zoey were sitting at the dining table waiting for Bucky to arrive home from the gallery.

Zoey insisted that only _one_ room have decorations, so that when Bucky finally showed, he would have walked through the front door and down the hallway with no signs of any kind of celebration. She informed you that this would make it _way_ _more fun_. Who were you to deny Bucky and Zoey anything of the sort?

The dining room was where the main action was going to happen. There were the usual streamers, balloons, and a giant happy birthday sign, but you wanted it to have a more personal touch, too. Since Bucky was an artist, you and Zoey decided to try your hand at making some artwork for _him_ for a change. Zoey stuck to finger paints and crayons to make her rainbows and kitties, while you opted for markers and stick figures of the four of you.

Neither of you could resist the temptation of sparkly glitter glue, though.

You also bought a cake from Bucky’s favorite bakery downtown, which Zoey had helped pick out. It was chocolate cake with white icing, and, much to your amusement, candied characters from Frozen all around the words _Happy Birthday, Daddy._

When the front door opened and closed and heavy footsteps sounded in the hall, Zoey leapt out of her chair and started jumping in excitement.  You moved to stand behind her, putting your hands on her shoulders so she didn’t get too crazy. The anticipation was apparently killing her.

The moment Bucky peeked his head around the door frame, you grinned at his expression. His beautiful blue eyes were wide, taking everything in, before they settled on your face. The smile he gave you made you want to melt, and like Olaf once said, some people are worth melting for.

Bucky’s huge smile and attention shifted to his daughter when she began to sing ‘ _Happy Birthday’_ in the smallest, most adorable voice you’d ever heard in your life. You joined in just for moral support, and when the song was over, he reached down and lifted Zoey up in his arms for a big hug and a bunch of kisses.

“Stop it, Daddy,” she shrieked, covering her face and giggling.

“Never!” Bucky gave her another big smooch on the cheek before setting her back down. He turned to you and cupped your cheek with his right hand, leaning over to offer you a kiss of your own.

“Daddy, come look, I _made_ these for _you_!” Zoey tugged on his hand to get his attention. Bucky complied, pulling away from you with a lingering look that held some pretty great promises for later.

You smiled as you watched Zoey drag Bucky from picture to picture, bragging about her artistry. When she would come across one of yours, she’d simply say (in the most disinterested voice she could muster), ‘ _Mama made that one_ ,’ and move on to her next masterpiece.

“Well Zoey, this is definitely the best art show I’ve ever been to,” Bucky said warmly, his eyes alight. “What can I give you in exchange for your artwork?”

“I made them for _you,_ Daddy,” she informed him very seriously. “’Cause it’s your _birthday_.”

“Oh, well then, I guess I can offer another-“ he picked her up, his nose scrunching as he cuddled her “-GIANT HUG!”

Zoey’s peals of laughter filled the room again. You could listen to your daughter laugh all day, that’s how cute she was, but the noise would wake the baby if she kept it up, so you cleared your throat. “How about we try some of your birthday cake?”

That got both of their attentions. Bucky wandered over and set Zoey down in her chair before taking a seat at the head of the table. 

You bit your lip to stop from laughing, as your husband’s eyes roamed over the characters that had tortured you both for the last two years with their incessant singing and cheerfulness.

Bucky managed a smile anyway, clenching his fists in pretend excitement. “ _Frozen, yesss!_ How did you know that was exactly what I wanted?”

“It’s _so pretty_ ,” Zoey agreed readily, eyeing the candied Elsa and her sparkly blue dress.

You lit the birthday candles, and after he got his yearly _dad joke_ about setting off the fire alarm out of the way, Bucky enlisted Zoey’s help to blow them all out.

Once the tiny flames were extinguished, Zoey leaned back with a satisfied look. “What did you wish for, Daddy?”

Bucky gave her a warm smile. “I didn’t have a wish, sweetie. I have everything I want.”

A frown formed on her cute little face. “You have to wish, you _have_ to.”

“It’s my birthday, I don’t have to if I don’t want to.”

“Make a wish,” Zoey insisted again. The two of them could banter with the best of them. She was definitely a mini version of her father.

Bucky leaned over until he was almost nose-to-nose with her. A gleam appeared in his eye. “Hey, Zoey?”

She was trying her best to stop another giggle fit, but failing so wonderfully. “What, Daddy?”

“ _Let it go_.”


End file.
